Photomultiplier tubes (PMTs for short), members of the class of vacuum tubes, and more specifically vacuum phototubes, are extremely sensitive detectors of light in the ultraviolet, visible, and near-infrared ranges of the electromagnetic spectrum. Unfortunately, current techniques of manufacturing PMTs is a tedious and costly process. Many manufacturers have opted to stop production of PMTs due these challenges. In addition to manufacturing issues, although highly sensitive, PMTs also saturate easily when too much light reaches it.